


Mystic Voltron Force

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a wizard on the planet Earth. During one summer, he has a dream... a weird dream that takes him to an alternative planet.. where he learns of a legend, the mighty Voltron. Now, Harry must create a new team to fight evil and defend his home.. the wizarding world! Watch this new team... the Mystic Voltron Force... use technology and magic to bring light to the great darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summoning Part 1

Harry sighed sadly, as he watches the stars in the sky. His ‘loving’ family, the Dursleys, once again locked him out. Harry kicked a rock with his foot before looking to the stars. He closes his eyes and loses himself to the peace of the night. Harry suddenly felt his spirit being transported away by a force unknown. He felt the tug being to get harder and sharper. Harry watched as he left the neighborhood, as the lights and buildings shrunk from sight. His spirit floated above the clouds, blocking his view of the Earth. Harry turned towards the sky as he speed through space. Harry was confused and scared, but kept following the tug of power. He noticed the change in stars, ones that he never seen before. Harry watched as he approached a new planet, one that looked like Earth in a way. Suddenly, the force pulled him once again towards the mysterious planet and into the clouds. Once through the clouds, Harry could see the planet more clearly, with all the rivers and jungles. He looked towards the middle and saw the ruins of a castle surrounded by a moat. Harry passed over a statue of a flying lion and landed in front of the castle. Quickly, Harry dusted himself off and looked around. “Where am I?”   
Harry walked towards the ruined castle, taking in the scenery around him. He noticed that the castle was mostly still standing, which was shocking. Harry walked to door and knocked. The door creaked up and opened to a long dark hallway. Harry walked into the castle when the torches lit up automatically. Somewhat spooked, Harry yelped a bit in fright. He took a deep breath, calmed down and walked down the hall. As he walked through the hall, he noticed several cravings of lions and a machine. Harry leaned down to take a closer look at the craving of the robot. It looked like the lions cravings all combined into one machine with a sword. As Harry walked again, he noticed the repeating cravings of 5 lions, each a different color and a human figure below them. He arrived at a courtyard in the castle and looked around. In the middle was a shield, made of five colors with a cross in the middle. Harry carefully walked over to the shield, which glowed when he stepped on it. Suddenly, the floor dropped out from under him.  
Harry cried out in fear as he tumbled down the tube. Landing on something rough, Harry stood up and tried to find a light. Just like before, the torches lit up automatically again to show him in a crypt of some kind. Harry, who was very scared now, whimpered with fear. In front of him was a tomb made of solid glass and gold, with the same symbol as the floor. He carefully walked to the tomb and touched the symbol, trying to figure out what it was. A blue mist filled the crypt and a ghost of a man appeared. “I am the King of Arus. This is the legend of the mighty machine, Voltron. Long ago, my planet was under attack by an evil force the Drule Empire. My team and I used five mystical lions to form a mighty fighting machine called Voltron. However, when the Drule Empire attacked, I sent the lions to hide on the planet. I was a fool and my planets fell to the Drule Empire. In my tomb are four keys to four of the lions. Find them and only then will the fifth lion reveal its location.”  
The recording ending and the mist faded into nothing. Harry was silent and looked at the tomb once more. “I must not be afraid…maybe I can learn more about this Voltron if I keep looking around.” He left the crypt and walked through the castle, searching for more answers. “I have so many questions… “ Harry walked down a different corridor till he reached another courtyard and gasped. The courtyard looked like a science fiction secret base, filled with computers and technology. He walked into the sci-fi room and noticed five tubes with different suits, each one a different color matching the lions. Beside the suits were a weapon and other technological items. Harry stopped in front of the Black suit, as if something was drawing him to it. “The ghost said that the keys lay in his tomb... Maybe I need the keys to start that computer.” Harry walked back to the crypt quickly. He carefully lifted the top of the tomb to find something that looked like it was from Egypt surrounded by four keys. He grabbed the four keys and closed the top once more. Harry shuddered as he walked out of the crypt. Once back at the sci-fi room, he walked to the center of the room. Harry noticed a hole on a console shaped like the keys, so he grabbed the red key and inserted it in. “I am Keith. I was the pilot of the Red Lion of Voltron. I am a space cadet from the planet Earth in an alternative future of Earth. My team was the first human pilots to create Voltron and fight for planet Arus. However, we were attacked and destroyed by the Drule Empire. In fear, the princess sent the lions to an alternative universe using a wormhole. If you are watching this, then you have found the scared Castle of the Lions. Use the castle to find the lions and form Voltron. The princess built in a security measure that if one of good will discovered the Castle… that the castle will travel to their universe… and serve as beacon of hope. Good luck… cadet.” The screen went black and the castle began to rumble and rock. Harry cried out in dismay and fell on the floor. The entire room lit up and the electronics started working. Another screen appeared in front of Harry, showing the castle from the outside. Harry watched in amazement as the castle was converted from ruined to a shiny chrome rocket ship. A countdown clock appeared on the screen and Harry closed his eyes.  
==End Part 1==


	2. Episode 2: The Summoning Part II

Harry opened his eyes and pushed himself off the ground at 4 Privet Drive. “What a vivid dream. It was so realistic, but was it just a dream?” Harry asked himself. He looked up to the stars to see a shooting star. “Oh! A shooting star, maybe I should make a wish.” Harry closed his eyes and silently wished. “I wish… I wish I could have friends, a family…people who care for me and love me.” A tear escaped his eye as the star twinkled. Suddenly, Harry felt the strange pull again just like before. When he opened his eyes, Harry was back in the Castle of Lions. He pulled out the keys from his pockets and picked the Green key. Harry inserted it as a screen appears. “My name is Pidge. I was the pilot of the Green Lion. My story started after my team was exploring space. During this time, the evil Drule Empire attacked us. We were forced to crash land on the planet Arus. After the crash, we explored until we discovered the ruins of a castle. In the ruins of the castle, we found the bodies of the princess and protector frozen in a deep sleep. They woke up at once and told us of their past, what had happened, and of the evil that was the Drule Empire.” The green pilot looked up at the screen. “Voltron was the hope of the universe. The ghost of the King led us to find four of the keys for our lions. Using the mice, I had found the last key to help us form Voltron. Just in time too, as we were under attack by the Drule Empire. We were very inexperienced, but trusted in our lions. This helped us form Voltron and its mighty sword. Over time, we faced many monsters and villains. Finally, we won against the Drule Empire. The princess feared that something could happen again, so we locked the castle down. The lions were sent to a separate universe to planet Earth, to protect them. We were right as the Drule Empire rose again. We fought so hard… but we failed.” 

Harry cried a bit as the screen went black and the green key ejected itself. He stretched and walked away to explore the castle more. From the central command room, Harry discovered the dining room, where his stomach growled in hunger. Harry walked into the kitchen, searching for the refrigerator. He found it shortly and took inventory. “Hmm… I think I can make some sandwiches with what is left.” He went to work on make some sandwiches as he looked around the kitchen. Harry spotted an oven and nice cabinets, a working refrigerator, a sink that seemed to have running water due how wet it was. As Harry ate, he thought about the weird keys and their messages. He shivered slightly at how everything was over his head. Harry finished his sandwich, yawned as he got up and walked to find a bedroom.  
Meanwhile in the utter darkness of the universe, a shadow emerges. The shadow was cloaked in a dark purple robe that cover the entire body, all you could see was weird claw-like hands. A wicked laugh emitted from the shadow as it moved its hands. “Finally… I am free of the Dark Realm. I must find Voltron and destroy it!” The shadow smirked evilly and lifted its head, yellow eyes glowing. “Watch out Voltron, Haggard is back!” The shadow vanished in dark smoke and flew into the darkness of space. Back in the castle, Harry finally found a bedroom that painted black. Inside the bedroom was a nice king size bed and dresser in a dark mahogany color. Harry also discovered a bathroom nearby with dark color tiles. The counters were made of dark colored granite, with a nice bathtub and shower nearby. Harry climbed into the comfortable bed and falls asleep.

With a gasp, Harry woke up from his slumber when his Aunt barked out the door. “Get in here freak.” Harry sighed sadly and walked into the house. His aunt grabbed him by the ear and threw him into his bedroom. That is if you can call a small space under the stairs a bedroom for a boy. Aunt Petunia locked the door to the cupboard and walked away, muttering about ungrateful freaks. Harry stared up at the ceiling of his ‘bedroom’, sighing sadly. The second dream was just as vivid as the first dream earlier. The castle was real in his mind, but he knew it was not real. ‘Just a dream Harry… nothing more.’ He shook his head and went to bed. Unknown to him, the castle was heading towards Earth rather quickly. Its autopilot locked for Surrey, England. Haggard flew around the galaxies, frustrated. So far, her search has come up empty. Frustrated she blasted a nearby moon with her dark magic, destroying it into several pieces. Haggard arrived at the planet of Aris, the last known location of the castle. However, to her surprise, she found no castle. The people of the planet spoke of the castle randomly starting up and flying into a wormhole. Angered, she attacked the people and sent them fleeing in fear. Haggard conjured herself a wormhole and vanished into it, hoping to find Voltron. 

Harry woke up the next morning with his aunt banging on door again. “Up, time to cook breakfast.” Harry groaned and stretched in his tiny room. He pulled out a spider from a sock, as he got dressed. He walked into the kitchen and was handed the frying pan. “Cook breakfast, don’t burn it again!” Aunt Petunia barked as Dudley walked down in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes as his mother smiled. “There’s the birthday boy.” She squeezed Dudley as Harry ducked his head down, chuckling. Harry snapped back at attention when Uncle Vernon yelled, “Hurry up boy. Bring me my coffee.” Harry quickly finished the bacon before plating it. He grabbed the cup of coffee and headed to the table. Dudley was counting his presents in the living room. “46. But last year, I had 48 presents.” Harry winched, as he got ready for another famous Dudley tantrum. However, Aunt Petunia ran over and calmed Dudley down. “Yes, but some are bigger than last year.” Dudley started to get purple in anger and stomped his foot, “I don’t care how big they are!” Aunt Petunia winched and spoke, “How about we buy two more presents when we go to the Zoo?” Dudley calmed down and smiled. “Then I will have…” “49”, Aunt Petunia finished. Dudley smiled, happy that he won again. Harry blew out his breath and finished setting up breakfast.

==TO BE CONTIUNED==


End file.
